


Angst Can Be Delicious

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baking, Becoming Parents, Comfort/Angst, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: When Draco had suggested they throw a festive 'Welcome Home' do for Scorpius arrival — just a small gathering of their closest family and friends in the back garden — he'd never guessed Harry would go overboard like this.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Angst Can Be Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts), [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/gifts).



> This drabble is dedicated to the amazing Hogwarts365 mods for all they've unknowingly done this year to keep me on my toes and improve my writing skills. I've already written them [a love letter about it on Tumblr](https://drarrelie.tumblr.com/post/634798184317763584/final-prompt-365-and-closing-out-hogwarts365), but they obviously deserve their own drabble as well.
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #365:  
> 1\. Thankful  
> 2\. ~~Discontinue~~  
>  3\. Full Circle
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Cupcake
> 
> The title is inspired by the lyrics of the song "What Baking Can Do" from the Broadway musical _The Waitress_.
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Darling?” Draco’s voice chimes through the house. “Do we have any cupcakes?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Harry loves his fiancé, but—

“What?” The git saunters into the kitchen with an amused smirk. “I was just…”

It’s not often Harry manages to shut him up with nothing but a baleful glare. Too bad he doesn’t have time to savour the moment; the cinnamon batch is just about ready to come out of the oven, and the next tray is nowhere near ready yet. Not to mention the strawberry frosting and…

Harry scans the room, checking off his mental to-do list.

“You really think it’ll be enough?”

It’ll probably be enough. Probably. But… _Maybe I should’ve done the lemony ones too? Just in ca—_

“Are you kidding me?” Draco chuckles. “There are enough cupcakes in here to satisfy the entire student body of Hogwarts. Twice.”

“You don't think…?”

Harry’s gaze falls on the trays hovering by the window. _Fuck_. He’d totally forgotten about those. They ended up there after he ran out of available surfaces, and now he can’t even remember what frostings they— Chocolate… cherry, and… _Fuck_. Hazelnut?

“Harry?” Draco is suddenly right next to him, his cool palm cupping Harry’s cheek, gently forcing Harry to meet his worried eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“I—”

“Tell me, love. Please? I—"

“This house…” Harry swallows. “I— I lost my parents in this house, Draco. My entire family. It’s just… It feels ominous to bring another baby here, like inviting fate or something… What if our son—?"

“Oh, Harry.” Draco’s voice is soft as he takes Harry in his arms. “If anything, we’re finally setting the world to rights. Yes, you lost a family here once, but you’re starting a new one now. You’ve come full circle, giving this house another chance at the happy Potter family it’s been deprived of for so long.”

It takes a while before Harry’s ready to let go. As he does — more thankful for his fiancé than ever before — warm silver-grey eyes await him.

“I love you,” he says as Draco eventually moves to leave.

“I know you do, cupcake.”

Draco winks, easily catching the raspberry cupcake Harry throws after him.

_Bloody Seeker reflexes._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, with only five weeks to go, my prompt source Hogwarts365 has decided to discontinue their mission (after reaching the awe-inspiring milestone; prompt #365!). So, if I'm ever going to make it to the finishing line of this challenge, I'll need your help. I plan to dig into the vast Hogwarts365 archive for the next few prompts, and I want you to help me pick the prompts! Hit me with a random number from 1 to 320 and your prompt might just be the next one I'll use. 
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
